


Accidental Love

by Purpleiny



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Assclass demon au, BAMF Asano Gakushuu, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:00:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleiny/pseuds/Purpleiny
Summary: Asano Gakushuu may seem like a superhuman, and guess what? You're partly right.Class E are demons, along with the teachers beside Karasuma.Want to know more?Figure it out yourself by reading, kk?-Work is kinda inspired by an otome game called obey me, but have no relation what so ever regarding the story/world. Thank you.
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Shiota Nagisa, Akabane Karma/Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakushuu & Class 3-E, Asano Gakushuu & Sakakibara Ren, Irina Jelavić/Karasuma Tadaomi, Isogai Yuuma/Maehara Hiroto, Kanzaki Yukiko/Kayano Kaede, Korosensei/Yukimura Aguri
Comments: 7
Kudos: 58





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -wait.
> 
> Before we continue,  
> I'll explain a little bit of something to you. In this universe; Class-E have 1st and 2nd years too. They're not the 'Loser class', they're the mysterious class. The school is of course made by the greatest principal and dad of them all; Asano Gakuhou. The rest of the school, are humans, while class Es are made specially for demons. Why you ask? Since the old age, there's demons who moved to earth, they're kind of rare tho, they couldn't stand Hell's chaos. What chaos? Demons are fighters, they compete and fight everywhere, and since demons can't really go into human school for what they need; they need to go to hell, or in this case, Devildom. Yeah, it's quite a haste going there everyday, so Gakuhou, the ever menancing man he is, took advantage of it and made one specialized for demons, heck, he even made dorms for them so that they wouldn't look suspicious, with a portal in each of their class. Yeah, Gakuhou is an old cunning man, well not really old but oh well. 
> 
> Oh, and also, there's witches, sorcerer, sorceress, wizard, wizardess, yeah angels, etc.
> 
> And before I forget, Koro-sensei is not an octopus so he is in his human form.
> 
> Enjoy your ride.

It was a nice day in 3rd year's class E, untill Kazuma-sensei decided to tell them a piece of information on the spot.

"We're getting a new student."

It bombarded the class.

"Will it be a Succubus?"

"-or Incubus?"

"How strong will they be?"

"Will it be a girl?"

  
"-boy?"

They were full with excitement,

  
  


Karasuma left them unanswered.

-

When the bell rang, Koro-sensei came in in all of his majestic weird style of clothes.

"I'm pretty sure Karasuma-sensei told you all about the coming of a new student, right?" Koro-sensei smiled at the crowd's cheer of 'Yes'.

"Good." He turned towards the door, "Come in." he said.

What comes after were not what they expected.

The student council President, more over human; Asano Gakushuu.

The class gapes as Gakushuu walks in like he's not surrounded by a class full of predators, with his soul as the prey. He muttered a single _'I see.'_ Before turning himself to the class.

"Asano is a demon?" Of course; Terasaka piped up, bringing their own question to the surface.

"This is the request of Principal Asano: for his child to be sent and observe at Class E." Koro-sensei both explained and ignored those questions.

"Asano-kun, if you may?" Koro-sensei continued.

"Asano Gakushuu, pleasure to be your acquaintance." He bowed a perfect 90° before he looks up.

Koro-sensei nod as a sign for him to continue.

"I'm a sorcerer, from the Nagosa family." He spoke calmly like he didn't just drop a bomb.

"What?"

"The Nagosa?"

"Damn"

"But isn't he an Asano?"

"Asano is the human language of Nagosa." He explained with a little smile under his face.

"Wait, you mean that the principal is also a sorcerer?" Nagisa spoke with terror.

"To be precise; he's the head of the supernatural headquarter, so yes." Not only he confirmed, he also added a little something that is definitely not little at all.

"WHAT?" Echoes trough the hall.

"A-Asano-Kun, please sit beside Karma-kun." Koro-sensei looked through the croud.

"Karma-kun, please raise your-"

"No need." Gakushuu cut straight through both of Koro-sensei's sentence and the desks to Karma's.

"Aha, of course you'll remember me." Karma's remark along with his playful smirk send the class into a facepalm, while Gakushuu just coldly stare at him before he sit down.

"Don't be flattered; I memorized everyone on the student body." They were left speechless with thoughts of _'Why tho?'_ floating in their mind.

  
  
  
  
  
  


"Please continue the lesson."

  
  


-

So then, we move to one of the most cliché things that will probably always happen in a "Asano to Class E" fic.

  
  


Yes, PE.

Warning : Badass ass kicking

-

Everybody was waiting for the next period- oh, Karasuma just came in, speak of the not devil.

Like usual, Karasuma holds his stern expression ofer his face, bringing along those sweet sweet awkward silence; untill Karma just hops and took his gym clothes with him while everybody just stared.

"What? Today's PE y'know?" He said to absolutely no one in particular, he's speaking to himself, tch- crazy man; though, of course no body got that in their mind. Instead, they had an echo of 'I forgot' in their amnesiac mind.

  
  
  


Well, except Gakushuu.

He just walked after Karma with his PE clothes packed inside a tiny bag. The others are coming along too, while Karasuma just look paralyzed like usual while the others also start to flow out of the room. Untill then, Karasuma stayed put in the same position, only eyeing them when needed.

  
  


-anyway, now we're in the courtyard, waiting for Karasuma sensei to set things up for their practice.

Gakushuu looked out of place between them. Well, considering that he's wearing their standard PE uniform, then yes. The whiteness of his shirt contrasts with both of their green army's, along with the background of The Devildom.

"We're going to go along with our last week's plan." Koro-sensei spoke.

"Alright!" "Yes!" "Okay", then they released their true form, or should I say, their 'Demon' form. Black smokes was released from their body, as their wings, horns, their demonic feature appear, distinguishing them from mere humans. Well, Gakushuu isn't a 'mere human', and he can't be, no matter what.

Gakushuu only look towards Koro-sensei, waiting for him to notice him. When he did, he let out an "Oh!" He puts one of his black tentacles that sprout from his neck to his chin, wings slightly folding,

"I forgot that Asano-kun was coming when we're battling against Aigist's 3rd years!"

"I'll fight too."

"Huh?" Koro-sensei looked straight at Gakushuu, but never at his eyes.

"I see. Are you sure?"

"Yes."

The class all had arguments with themselves mentally. They're against a human joining, but, this is Asano they're thinking about. It's worth a shot, I guess.

"Very well." Again, not looking at his eyes, "Let's proceed with PE."

They nod.

"Wait, Koro-sensei." Nakamura Rio raised her hand. Koro-sensei nodded, "Are you sure he'll be fine?" Sounds of agreement filled the courtyard.

"Say.. Why don't we.. **test** him?" Karma supplied with a grin.

"What are you implying here, Karma-kun?"

"Exactly as what it sounds!"

His wings fluttered, casting shadows near him.

"Why don't we test him?"

"Yeah, we're not going to shame our class just because of some human!" And Finally, the last line was crossed.

"Are you up to this, Asano-kun?" Koro-sensei kindly smiled, crinkling corners around his eyes while they formed a thin crescent moon shape, closing his eyes entirely.

"Go ahead." He stood with pride, and a simple smile he gave his followers everyday decorates his face.

"Don't be afraid to hold back."

-

"Who'll go first?"

"I will." Karma spoke out with an evil grin, even for devils."

"Isn't that too m-"

"All of you. Me." Gakushuu interrupted, he points his index finger at the rest of the class, switching occasionally with his thumb, pointing at himself as an emphasis.

"Okay, class, do as what Asano-kun said."

Koro-sensei agreed, so they had no say in this anymore.

They didn't really want to anger him.

  
  


So they all ran up to Gakushuu, some only speed walking.

When Karma approached what appeared to be Gakushuu's circle, Gakushuu jumps into the air, seemingly to float, with translucent purple and light blue particles flowing around him.

"Time to die."

He snaps his finger.

Gakushuu quickly ripped off what looks to be a necklace. The purple ribbon flows along with the pendant which he crushed as he chatter a few things.

Now they've realized,

that's not a normal necklace.

_'_ _Why would it be?'_

They shook their head.

Gakushuu lands and sit on what looks like a.. decorated pole? What? He did all of that to summon a pole? A giant one at that.

All of this happened in a split second.

Gakushuu kicked them all from the pole, they forgot that he happend to do the same thing in last year's sport fes.

He stomped them all.

They forgot they can fly, so they're flying now.

Itona is the fastest one, he's only halfway there before he stopped and fell, without moving.

Lot's of them panicked at that, they called out for him. And those lot we're wiped out by Gakushuu the moment they approached Itona.

Gakushuu's eye shine on top of the pole, they could swear that there's hints of green too, along with the amethyst; but that's for those who have extremely sharp eyes, like Kayano.

The teachers lay impressed upon the sight, eyes blown wide.

"That boy.. he looked like he was holding something."

Irina said.

"What is it?"

"He looks like he's holding it down."

"It's not an item,"

"He's holding back a cough."

They can't really argue with her, as her vision is one of the best in hell.

"What do you mean?"

"Of course fighting this many demons as a human will take a toll on you, be it sorcerer or not."

"I don't know how to explain it."

"If that's the case, then why does he look so freed?"

They bask in silence.

  
  


There's only some left, they've stated that if they lay down for more than 3 seconds, they're down. Right now, 7 demons are left.

Sugino tried to get Gakushuu off the pole, but was kicked before then. Same with Hazama, she tried to sneakily crawl up there, but got stomped instead.

5 left.

Hinata managed to climb the pole, but is unfortunately far from reaching Gakushuu, as she was kicked brutally.

4.

Isogai was going to use the knife technique he've just learned, but was threwn away by Hinata, that was kicked to Isogai's position for this exact reason.

3\. 

Maehara, being one of the most agile demon in class, managed to dodge lots of Gakushuu's attacks. It was then when he remembered that Gakushuu has hands, and could punch him, we fas already flying mid air towards Gakushuu. He got both roundhouse kicked, and punched right on his face. Rotten luck.

2.

Karma threw a poisoned knife he picked up from Okuda when she fell out. "Oi, Karma!" Terasaka shielded Karma from the kick. The whole class was both surprised and not. Besides, Karma is one of their top students, so it was only logical for him to have more chance.

1.

The 'final showdown', or so we thought.

Both Karma and Gakushuu plays aggressively, with jabs and full attacks.

That was his first mistake.

He didn't realize it untill it's too late. When he managed to finally took Karma down.

0-

Nagisa came and arm choked him fron behind, when he looked back to attack.

There's something wrong.

Nagisa drops like he's frozen to the ground, much like Itona, but he recovers before he hit past the 3 seconds mark.

'What was that?'

He was shocked, it felt like he was drowning under a frozen lake.

Dark.

Cold.

He shivers remembering it.

When he looks up, dodging Gakushuu's attack; he met his eyes.

They're cold.

Too cold.

Nagisa could feel his breath stopping.

  
  


"Too bad,"

  
  


"You underestimated me too much."

It was too late when Nagisa finally processed the warning,

He already pulled the trigger,

as he flew away, basking in the water.

  
  
  


-


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bits of info on Gakushuu.

  


  


The class face-palmed themselves.

  


Of course that pendant wouldn't be a transformable pole, it's a damn water cannon!

  


Their jaws dropped when Gakushuu finally used the water cannon for it's original purpose.

  


The shot was powerful enough that it threw him to the forest.

  


It took some minute for Nagisa to comeback, while Gakushuu transform the water cannon back into it's pendant state. Surprisingly, the ribbon is in a very good shape despite it being ripped out before. It seems that it mended itself.

  


All of them stared at Gakushuu, including the teachers.

  


Gakushuu stopped wasting his time and spoke up. "Say it."

  


"I can't believe he beat us all."

  


"Us, one of the strongest school in our area beaten by a lone sorcerer is very unthinkable."

  


"Not if it's him."

  


"Honestly, the fact that you all thought he'll lose, no, the thought that you even have the chance to beat him is really funny."

  


The class gapes.

  


"There's something that we don't know, huh?"

  


"Erm-, Asano-kun would you please introduce yourself professionally?" To further prove their point, Koro-sensei stuttered.

  


Gakushuu smiled.

  


"Asano Gakushuu, or Gakushuu Nagosa, 12 Stellar's 4 Elemental's Purple Lapis."

  


His smile widen.

  


"..Should've seen this coming.."

  


"Of course he's Purple Lapis, the principal being the head of the supernatural HQ.. meaning that the principal is the infamous necromancer, Acid Rain, is a big clue.."

  


"Why didn't we piece it earlier.."

  


"Purple Lapis.., the monster with the amount of magic that exceeds Hell's top demons..?"

  


"Oh no, what have we gotten ourselves into?" They clutch their head in despair, Gakushuu's smile only gets bigger and bigger.

  


'They played us like a damn fiddle!'

  


They groaned, it's so stupid, they feel so dumb.

  


They go back to class with their heads looking down in shame. 

  


-

  


Bitch-sensei is currently teaching Devilizan (Demon language).

  


"Now, introduce yourselves in Devilizan. We've done this each year so I expect good things, including you, new boy."

  


They nod

  


"Okay, alphabetical order, except for new boy, he's the last, since he's new, human and all."

  


"Karma, you're up."

  


Karma stood up from his seat looking smug.

  


"Hil-hil, Oy em Karma Akabane. Oy ito oukinni _wasabi_ i debidebi zu zii."

  


( _"Hello-hello, I am Karma Akabane. I love shoving wasabi up people's nose.")_

  


_(Yes, I kinda did make my own language, AHAHAHA)_

  


"Next"

  


-

  


By the time Gakushuu's done speaking, Bitch-sensei cried so hard.

  


"B-beautiful accent-" sniff "I-" wipes snot "Have never heard any of my students this fluent," wipes tears.

  


"Come on, let me give you a reward.." Bitch-sensei walked to Gakushuu's seat, leaned in to kiss him. Fortunately for him, his reflexes are top notch, she came at a bad time; alas when Gakushuu was really on guard. Gakushuu looked around really quickly, making Bitch-sensei kiss a frozen book, sucks for her because her tongue is out.

  


"HmNNmM?M???!!?"

  


Gakushuu unfroze his book, it's somehow dry.

  


Bitch-sensei touched her lips, weeping.

  


The whole class laughed.

  


-

  


The next class is magic class, or well, demon techniques if you prefer that. Today's turn to teach is Irina's, so she's teaching them the way of a succubus, love potion and such.

  


"I'm pretty sure all of you know how demon eyes work, correct?"

  


"Demons have eyes that manipulates, or seduce in particular, there's some that's stronger than others at that point, like me. In some cases, there's humans that are immune to it, they're usually a sorcerer, like Karasuma or new kid here."

  


"But it's not only demons who can do that, some human can as well."

  


"It's a special case, really."

  


"How in luck are we?" She smirked.

  


"Oh no, don't tell me.."

  


"Not again.."

  


"Is he a damn Mary sue?"

  


Sigh

  


"You know full well that I don't mean it, Jelavic-sensei."

  


He smile that little smile of his.

  


"Okay, I shall be your assistant for the time being." 

  


What a nice word for 'guniea pig'.

  


That's when it all started,

  


The birth of the legendary duo; Bitch-sensei and Gakushuu.

  


"So it was that.."

  


"What is it, Nagisa?"

  


"!"

  


"That's what froze me off my track in PE."

  


"You mean-"

  


"I'm pretty sure Itona-kun feels the same."

  


He nodded.

  


On that same moment, Gakushuu coughed up blood.

  


-

  


Today was eventful, not as eventful as when Karma tried to put wasabi in Gakushuu's food tho. It seems that he's sensitive to spicy stuff. Well, it's not really that hard to combine the smell of wasabi in your bento with Karma's suspicious face.

  


Is it worth it for the room temperature literally dropping 10°C off? No, not really.

  


Even tho Gakushuu's face did not change, the freezing cold of their classroom combined with the lowest temperature settings of the AC made it frozen cold in there. They're not used to it, because hell is burningly hot and all.

  


Karma looked like he kinda regretted his actions, he wore a hoodie for the rest of the day.

  


That plus with Isogai's alibi of him bumping shoulders into Gakushuu's, resulting him holding Gakushuu's hands. He almost flinched of the coldness of his hands. It seems that he's a literal 'Ice Prince' not only in name or personality, but also in power.

  


It seems that he's a water elemental that goes more toward ice.

  


Maybe he prefer it that way, who knows?

  


Karma is quite intrigued of someone like him, concidering that Karma holds a big advantage from most demons with his fire element. That's a plus for being the son of one of those high ranks, I guess.

  


They can tell that they'll be the Class's power house. Nagisa doesn't count because he's only sneaky, and that's quite useless unless he's paired with someone else. Nagisa's power is not as strong as the others. Like I said, he spent his stats on sneak. He has those 3rd eye game visions that helps alot in delicate situations.

  


Oh, the fight with Aigist, that turned out much much better than expected, which is literal perfection. Their expression when they saw a human was really priceless. They almost mistook him for a demon, if not for him wearing a different PE clothes from the others, along with his nonexistent demon form. Yeah, they were beat senseless.

  


The powerhouse were their key to win the fight. You could say that Karma was Gakushuu's fiery knight, while Gakushuu's his ice prince.

  


Karma understood Gakushuu's powers, so he left him with spellcasting while Karma himself retorted into physical.

  


Karma took Gakushuu's extreme magic quantity into mind, not hesitating to tell him to go and chant a big spell.

  


Not that Gakushuu really needs to. Gakushuu is naturally born with the water element, so he doesn't really need to chatter some spell to make it work.

  


Without them, they probably wouldn't win. It's usually Karma that lead to their success, but now we also have Gakushuu.

  


Damn, it was so cool when Gakushuu summoned the sea serpent, Leviathan to devour the entire stage.

  


They were probably traumatized.

  


Gakushuu can't really suffocate them, as Demons don't really need oxygen much, so he just doesn't give a shit anymore, he just wants to go home and sleep, so he summoned the legendary serpent like it was just a Tuesday!

  


**Laughs** , they looked so terrified when that happened, they screeched so hard that they cried.

  


Truth to be told, he could just trap them in an ice box, and wait for them to get hypothermia, but then again, demons are unlike human, they're stronger in many aspect, Gakushuu was just lucky that his powers exceed most of the population, tho, he is guaranteed to lose in a pure physical fight, whether it's one on one or what, he's not as physicaly fit as demons, that's his father. That monster knows no bound.

  


Gakuhou could easily slap a demon into oblivion, imagine if he slapped a human, I can't imagine how much the damage will be :).

  


In the end, the teachers all face palmed, excluding Aigist's. They were horrified.

  


The courtyard is flooded, along with a bunch of ice blocks and burns.

  


Karma almost burnt the school down if it were not for Gakushuu freezing the whole damn school.

  


Great job.

  


They were shivering in the state of their school, while Gakushuu looked right at home.

  


Thankfully, he didn't froze the dorm. Even tho he easily can easily unfroze anything and even leaving it not wet, the temperature remained for the whole day.

  


Those who are close to Karma thanked themselves that they could be near him and feel a bonfire.

  


They couldn't help but throw dirty look at Gakushuu for the state that they're in, but he is also one of the reason they won today, so they won't say anything.

  


It's weird how he looked much more fresh than before. Somehow he doesn't look all that stressed or even exhausted.

  


Meh, maybe he had too much energy to spend or something. It's not really worth looking around for.

  


It does made their eyes pop out of their sockets when he came back with three ice cream in hand with this.. _Climate_ that he created.

  


He didn't mind their stares, he just eat one of them while he froze the other two.

  


Cool.

  


It seems that in one day, Gakushuu already let them see him eat ice cream.

  


Wait, why is that special?

  


Dunno.

  


If He's the Ice Prince, does it mean that he's cannibalizing right now?

  


Why am I thinking about this?

  


They packed their stuff and go back to their dorm, except Gakushuu, who went back to the human world.

  
  


All of them slept with the minimal of comforters that night.

  


-

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to do my literature speech assigment.


	3. 3

It has almost been a week since Gakushuu came. Karma managed to piss him off by 'accidentally' splashing him with a bucket of wattery chilly sauce while he was off guard.

Hoo boy, it did not end well.

Gakushuu broke his desk in an attempt to calm himself.

At that point, the class has already learned their lesson and bring somekind of a jacket or hoodie everyday just in case Gakushuu got mad or someting.

Like this for example.

Gakushuu may kept his pokerface, but the aura near him along with the dropping temperature told a different story.

Unfortunately, Gakushuu doesn't have any change, so Koro-sensei got him to settle for Karma's hoodie instead, along with his sweat-pants that Karma brought for himself, just in case something happened to his clothes.

It feels intentional.

Though, both of them remain oblivious to it.

  
  


-

It was some hour after Gakushuu left, the state of the school, along with the dormitory are still in the freezing state of cold. Hell is pretty hot in the first place, but humans of course can go in with out dying, but it's temperature surely is quite high for human standards. It's averagely 46°C there. Pretty impressive of Gakushuu. Being a water elemental probably meant that he's not good with heat, but that's just a guess, we can't really say for sure. But it's still impressive of him; managing to stay that long in hell, along with him _freezing,_ dropping the temperature by 71°C. Yes, it's now currently -25°C in hell, which has never occurred naturally.

Those who are in the radius of Karma are very lucky, cause he radiates heat like a bonfire, it's a wonder how he still manages to wrap himself in a blanket, Concidering that his dorm is stacked with his freezing classmates that are begging him to let them in.

Karma doesn't even feel that cold. It's weird. Cold is more affected by hot than the oposite. Don't know why that is, but it made sense anyway.

They're pretty lucky to have an elemental demon here. Yes, elementals are pretty rare, even between royals. Karma's parents are part Royalty, so it made sense, I guess.

Fire, water, earth, wind.

Those are the 4 base elements.

Those who have one of them are more powerfull than those who have more of an advanced one, like wood for example. Why? Because of what I've stated earlier; the more basic it is, the more you can do with it. A wind elemental can do more than those who can only make tornado, and so on.

It's a wonder how Karma's dorm managed to fit more than 20 students; but that's the wonder of Kunugigaoka I guess, it **_is_** a prestigious school, the dorms they gave are like a personal apartment. Neat.

At the end of the day, Karma got blackmails for almost all of his classmates. It's the price for stuffing his dorm.

  
  


-

It's Monday when they announced that Gakushuu will be moving into the dorms.

Karma is ecstatic.

The rest of the class?

Not so much.

They don't know how much they can stand the temperature before they just stuff in Karma's dorm with comforters and blankets all together.

Aeugh, it seems that Karma will control the class with the amount of blackmails he got by then.

-

Days pass by then. Nothing much happend, they got used to Gakushuu pretty quickly I guess.

It's kind of nice?

-

"Asano-san."

"Yes?" He looked up from his desk.

"We are going to the arcade tonight, do you want to come?"

  
  


He declined.

-

"We'll be designing a PE uniform for you, go to the teacher's office when school ends."

_

"Any specification?"

Tap tap

"Resistant to heat."

"In what way?"

"Repels"

"I assume you'd want it water resistant too?"

He nods.

"Okay! Now about the costume design.."

She goes off in her own head.

"I'd like there to be fake horns and tail."

She nods

"I see, since you're a human like me, you're going to attempt disguise, and fake wings are such a hassle, so you settle for a tail instead?"

Why is she reading too much into this?

He nods anyway.

She began to continue her sketch while smiling.

"I hope you're ready for what's coming~"

Karasuma just sighed from the side.

"Thanks for choosing me, sensei."

"Don't fool around, Murasaki Aini."

"Yes-yes, sir!"

She saluted.

-

Next week, the outfit's done.

Honestly, it's pretty cute.

It's a black poncho with it's sleeve cut vertically near his shoulders. Neon purple decorated all of the ends; making it pop. His fake horns looked like those standard devil horns people usualy draw, the only difference is that they're slightly curled to the inside, with their colour being black faded into the same neon purple at the tips. The sly bastard designed it like what humans expect from a sucubi or incubi in general (It's not close at all, not all have tails. Demons can choose to be whatever type of demon they want. It's up to them), it's heart shaped. Like his fake horns, his tail is black that fades into neon purple at the tip. It's made of sturdy leather I assume.

Overall, his outfit is very simple, but despite that, it still stands out because of it's colour.

The rest, are not really worth mentioning about. Besides the thigh high socks and shorts I guess.

Why did she think that this was a good idea?

Oh well, the shorts are a little bit above his knees.

Meaning that the shorts overwrote those socks, and he looks like he's wearing long pants in a glance.

I guess it grants him more mobility while still covering his skin.

Not a bad design choice I suppose.

-

He figured out a week ago that the class used their old gym clothes, the green army one, for their fight with him. He wasn't surprised when their outfits are 180° off the old ones, concidering that each one of them are custom made for them only.

They coo at the sight of his new outfit.

"Hey! How come he got the cute one?"

-

"Asano-san, do you want to join us for lunch?"

Like usual, Gakushuu declined.

"No, it's okay."

But, this time it's different.

"Okay then."

Isogai sat infront of Gakushuu while Maehara is on Gakushuu's right side.

"How about we join you instead?"

He feels warm

It's not so bad after all.

-

"Hey, Asano-san, the whole class is going to the arcade, do you want to join? It's okay if you-"

"I'll go."

"Really!?"

He can feel himself blushing as he nod.

-

It's Thursday of the second week when Irina saw Gakushuu's outfit.

" **Gasp** Look, we match!" Irina wiggled her coincidentally heart shaped tail that fades into neon pink.

Gakushuu looked at it then wiggled his hips, making the fake tail sway along.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

-

I have not explained this before, but every month, there's 2 school battle; at the first and third week.

Gakushuu was still participating in an on going conversation with Irina, who is still comparing their similarities.

"Oi, Asano!" Karma yelled.

Then he whistled.

"Woo, looking good, prez~"

".."

"Shut it."

The shadow hid his blush.

-

Watching Gakushuu fight was a delight.

The courtyard was like a skating park to him.

His magic dances along him.

The amount of magic he spent on this training is insane. Some of them was worried about it, but they quickly shut up. Because they remembered, that this is **Asano Gakushuu,** and he's more than fine.

It's almost like he's spending as much magic as possible, like some rich dude spending his money on some expensive and unnecessary car, just because he got too much on him.

Well, that _may_ be the case.

The fact that his magic is close to unlimited allowed this fact.

Right now they are doing the final practice before going into battle that day.

They are making use of Gakushuu's water elemental.

They're planning to make a labyrinth of ice.

They've memorized the lay-out, but seeing it first hand is another deal.

"It's beautiful.."

Karma is going to attack them with extreme degree of fire, or should i say, freezing fire; a fire so hot, it freezes.

Nagisa, of course, will asasinate them one by one silently in the maze, while the rest also do their own specialty.

This time, the competition is taking place in the opposing school's courtyard.

I.R.O.'s to be exact.

Yeah, they're going to win this, no doubt.

It _is_ more than unfair of us to have a high ranked sorcerer with us, let alone having _him_ on our side.

Combined with Karma.

They're a merciless duo.

Karma is the fighter while Gakushuu is the mage.

Though, that should've been obvious.

Karma specialize more in open combat, while it would be a big waste to let Gakushuu fight physicaly, both because of his enormous magic power, along with his physics. He can't fight one on one with a demon with just raw physical strength. And what they've learned so far in school is that you should not let a caster be on the first line. Logically.

Some of them have noticed that Gakushuu either go full magical or physical, usually accompanied with his water cannon.

That may have a reason.

Who knows?

It's still a good piece of info to keep in mind.

-

It's melting-

It's melting

Good.

  
  
  
  


-

To be honest, Gakushuu doesn't look all that intimidating with that outfit of his.

-

Gakushuu managed to convince their opponent that he is a demon.

This outfit is not so bad after all.

-

You could say that their fighting style has changed alot with their new addition to the class.

It's as if Gakushuu is their base

He provides the place, while continuously supporting them, as he _is_ the king in this place that he made for us.

It provides them with much advantage.

Unfortunately, there's something they didn't foresee.

There's someone that mastered the side element of light.

They turned invisible to take Gakushuu off guard.

He attacked him from behind, keeping him in a choke hold, of course, from behind.

Gakushuu immediately tighten his grip on the offender's arm.

It didn't work.

He wasn't strong enough to fight even a lanky demon, let alone a buff one.

He wasn't left to any choice but to rely on his power.

He didn't want to go overboard, but it's either that or _**that,**_ so a complete yes in his part.

He froze the entirety of the demon, shocking him to no end.

Gakushuu then melts his arms, keeping the water steady to keep him from choking him again.

"Don't die please.."

He whispers to himself.

He quickly unfroze the demon infront of him to prevent doing any damage.

He sighed when he saw that there's none.

Unfortunately, he fell for it.

The moment he turned back to check the situation, he was knocked out.

  
  
  


Fortunately his magic doesn't need **_him_** himself to survive. His magic is alive inside him, as if it's a separate being.

  
  


So taking him away won't mean much.

-

"Asano-san, please repair the walls, all of them! They have a group of fire majored demons!"

".."

"Hey"

"Asano-san?"

".."

"..dammit"

Spoke another voice.

"He should've listened to us."

Isogai sighed when Karma merely clicked his tongue.

"Who decided to make a maze anyway?"

"Uh, isn't this supposed to be a practice or somesort using Asano-san's power to make buildings and such?"

Sigh

"Yeah, I know."

"But I'm pretty sure it will come handy in the future."

And in that exact moment, the wall repaired itself.

"Asano-"

"You guys underestimated me too much."

He drops his earpiece.

"Didn't I tell you to get the waterproof one?"

"Waterproof or not, wouldn't mean it can stand to be frozen, dumbass."

Sigh

"Anyways, there's some demons that majors in light, going invisible all around."

"I encountered two of them earlier."

"Would that explain those bruises?"

Isogai pointed to Gakushuu's neck.

"Yes."

"Unfortunately, he got me in a hold."

He turned around, back facing them.

"Come on, let's end this miserable charades."

He waves his hand.

The labyrinth was gone.

He's done playing around.

-

All of them looked around in shock.

"What-"

"Just do all of your jobs."

"I-"

"Okay."

-

After all of that was done, Gakushuu beat the shit out of the light-user demon.

To say the rest of them were terrified was an understatement.

But on the other hand

We're used to this.

-

"Hell-yeah, another victory!"

-

When Gakushuu was walking down the hallway, he heard a commotion from the classroom.

He opened the door and-

"Welcome to the E-class!"

Confetti were thrown everywhere.

"Huh-"

"Since we didn't receive any info about you transferring here, we didn't have the time to celebrate."

"So we're doing it now!"

"Once again, Asano Gakushuu, welcome to the E-Class!"

  
  


Yeah, it's not bad.

He smiled to himself.

-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao, sorry, I'm only good at very tiny sniplets.


End file.
